Debunking "Claimed" Sonic fans and Non Sonic fans facts on the Sonic the Hedgehog series.
These claims about Sonic not being that impressive have to stop now. Its getting out of control and must end. Speed of Sound Now over the past years people even some of the people who claim to be Sonic Fans only say that Sonic max speed is only the speed of sound cause of manuals. However that is wrong as it was never stated to be his top speed that is assumption made up by some people with no proof of it being stated. It never said "How fast you can only go" It just said he can move that fast. They also buy the Mat Pat Theory of Sonic not being faster than the speed of sound cause of a calc he did but it is easily contradicted when: 1: Manuals prove he is on that level and has shown feats higher than that 2: It has been debunked by Gnoggin 3: It was a theory not a fact. Facts =/= Theories and that wasn't a good one either Here is a note: Fan Calcs aren't always reliable if the feat itself overruled it. They were claims where his only sound speed cause of the City Escape song but that is also wrong cause it just a song not an actual confirmation that Sonic is only sound speed. Claims like these are not good enough for an argument in a Sonic debate. It makes no sense why these were made but its not even close to being proof that he isn't speed of sound or his max speed being the speed of sound. Speed of Light, MFTL and beyond This claim here is one of the biggest being said here: Sonic isn't light speed or beyond it. That can easily be disproved with a couple of feats that are about to be shown: The Lightspeed Dash and the Lightspeed attack allows him to move and attack at the speed of light multiple times in the game series https://imgur.com/a/gZNzFEA Now the claim that comes in is that "It isn't light speed cause we can still see him", "Tikal claims its light speed", "I calc it and its nowhere close to the speed of light as it claims". Arguments like those are not good excuses: 1: That doesn't debunk the feat. You see other characters doing the exact same thing and can be seen yet they are still on that level of speed. 2: Tikal didn't claim it she has actual knows what it's capable of. You can state it as a claim for no reason 3: The description literally states it's lightspeed. A calc does not debunk it if the feat itself proves it. There is also more proof he is the speed of light: Official Guidebooks https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481230612120993794/595127622166642738/5884177-wtffff.jpg Another source of evidence https://imgur.com/a/masWnj7 Extra piece of evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrQWcgMuFFA You cannot make excuses like this were there is enough evidence being present for this. He is light speed and guess what he can go beyond it as well: He is faster than Metal Sonic 6830132030873171 times the speed of light https://imgur.com/a/aUyTiT3 °Omega states he can surpass lightspeed and Sonic said it was no challenge and Sonic wasn't surprised about that level of speed.. Also states his speed was higher 130% meaning his speed isn't limited to 100%. FTL speed. https://imgur.com/a/43yvuQQ (This is a claim or Sonic being cocky this a statement. Many people use the "cocky" or "Sonic lies" excuse cause they know nothing about Sonic or don't want him to get faster) 962.7 Trillion x MFTL https://youtu.be/xG6yM4JKaCo https://imgur.com/a/P4MX1W0 Time Travels with his speed. It depends on how fast he goes other wise it will stop if interrupted. Here is a video explaining how he time travels. MFTL+ feat to Immeasurable feat. https://youtu.be/9TFgFSF5Lb4?t=2m10s https://imgur.com/a/MFxo0hJ **People say it doesn't count cause he need the the Time Warp Plate but forget that speed is needed for this process in order to activate time travel. Not only that but Flash did the exact same thing was considered a speed feat regardless with the Cosmic Treadmill even Reddit and Characters and Stats profile even use it as a speed feat. Excuse like why didn't he do in Sonic 06 when they had Time Traveling isn't a good excuse as that is for plot. We can say the same for other characters who did this as well if that was the case. Also according Sonic CD Japanese manual, Sonic needs to move at light speed to time travel meaning that Sonic had to do all the work to get to that level of speed. https://imgur.com/a/5P5iNvI He can accelerate through time with his speed in Generations numerous times https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Szer2DeySd2mO9lXdHuz08T3MXeFV1N2_S19jljn77c/edit?usp=drivesdk He did this at least nine times by in the game meaning its far from an outlier there. The rest is explained in that post. Be wise not to listen to people like Darkstar Archangel as he is mostly bias against Sonic https://youtu.be/irMq3jl5DJQ >Sonic couldn't tank a Black Hole cause the Wisp saved him. The fact that he was in the Black Hole proves he can withstand and was shown fine after that when they drop in on to earth. They gave no protection for him against the Black Hole at all. Not only that but the Black Hole was calced to be Large Star level on Vsbattles regardless if it wasn't a real one or not. >Sonic can't outrun Teleportation Sonic's speed causes trouble for it as Silver's teleportation as struggles to keep up and the recharge theory is just an assumption. >Secret Rings Sonic was traveling to the universes before the final battle so the feat would still count as this factor >Special Generator It still needed Sonic's speed to due so so its still counts as a speed feat for Sonic regardless >Time Travel Ignoring the fact that Sonic had to restore time in order to accelerate through it by speed which was stated by Tails cause it makes no sense to do it with no time. Comparing it to countries that are far apart from each other isn't logical. This is a traveling back in time event not a travel to countries event cause you are basically saying Sonic is traveling to countries in that game. And time wasn't frozen it was destroyed which the Time Eater is doing. You are basically trying to ignore what they did and make an non Iogical excuse to lowball the feat. >Ares Scarlet video Probably another one of his bias claims against Sonic. Comparing Narnia isn't a good example since they had Time and space. Eggman moving in time and space is an outlier which is obvious already so it doesn't debunk Sonic's feat there. "run like there is no tommorrow is hyperbole"? That is an obvious bias claim as Tails explained what he was doing. >Plot device for Sonic to survive in a world like that That is another hint of his bias. Just cause it wasn't explained doesn't debunk the feat and Eggman baiting his friends through time doesn't support the answer either cause he would have done it to Sonic as well if that was the case. >Sonic can run in space True but he can boost in space proven by Lost World 3DS numerous times which would give some sort of limited flight. >Null Space It'd still would count as a speed feat and Sonic would later on surpassed the level of speed later on when he blitz the Colossal Death Egg Robot who is faster than Infinite who reacted to the Double Boost https://imgur.com/a/y7D7nQb https://youtu.be/9_AvmmarAFU Also with the fact of Sonic improving automatically on abilities now he would surpass the speed feats he has previously done in the past. Just because he wasn't shown doing it doesn't mean he can't so don't use that excuse cause it's irrelevant. https://imgur.com/a/OYzI4hY Also wouldn't take what he said seriously as he said Sonic is only sub light speed and the Chaos Emeralds are actually "Chaos Quartz". Also just by listening to his voice, He talks loud and fast to pretend to sound smart when I'm reality he isn't. He is really bias against Sonic and brings up arguments that were debunked on YouTube and Vs battles but tends to keep going even after they are debunked and exposed. He not a Sonic Debunker just really bias against him that's all so he shouldn't be taken seriously for Sonic Information. If there are people who do then that means that they are non sonic fans or people who wanted to lowball sonic cause of his abilities or don't like him and take people who are bias against Sonic for credit. What he says isn't logical and just repeats himself instead of making a good argument. The only thing right he got was Infinite part. Others People claim that Super Sonic lasting for a few days is an assumption https://youtu.be/QDDKh2yRsLI I don't see how it was an assumption. He was still in his super form when he came back and no proof he reverted back.it would also prove that it doesn't rely on a rings of energy sources as the energy is chaos energy. Not only that in that same link he is able to transform into Super Sonic with less rings or 0 proving that the rings are a game mechanic for the super forms as Chaos Emeralds are powered by Chaos energy. Just because we don't know what happened with in those days doesn't debunk the feat itself. Super Sonic needed help to defeat Solaris proving that he isn't multiversal https://youtu.be/rSLXOOCu69g That here doesn't debunk how powerful he is. He fought on par with the Present Solaris while the others fought on par with the Past and Future Solaris as the being was omnipresent through time. He was also powered by chaos energy which allow him to perform those said feats shown in the fusion of Iblis, Mephiles and the Chaos Emeralds and the Super forms are powered by that energy as well putting them on that level as well. So overall they are still Multiversal. Don't say it was only used for fusion cause chaos energy automatically amplified one's abilities if they use it and have more than one. Emerl doesn't have 4,000 years of combat experience. He actually does cause cause according to his history he was made more than 4,000 years and acquired combat and technology during those ages. The Gizoid were also doing the same thing as well since they were fighting for those many years as well and more proof as Scylla mentions he hasn't knock out a Gizoid in ages. Emerl is considered to be superior to them so he should scale as well. https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Emerl https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Gizoid?mobile-app=false https://imgur.com/a/hSgaLJc Conclusion Don't listen to people or people who are claimed to be Sonic fans cause they really dont know the character at all and are too busy playing his games to actually realize how good his feats. Ignore people who are bias or have non logical claims about this cause they aren't really that smart about the franchise. Don't listen to headcannons that are meant to lowball the character it just makes them less of a reason to take them seriously. When they do stuff like that and keep doing it proves they can't accept the improvement Sonic is getting and want it the way they like it. Ignore people like that and listen to debaters who are really in the top about Sonic and tell you what his abilites are.